


Canada's Dairy

by Keassa



Series: Pru/Can [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing. Just for fun, a Hetalia Fanfiction.Normally I am all for Germany but, I cannot seem to get this out of my head, so here I am trying to do that.This pairing is Prussia, and Canada. Now it is going to be very graphic in content so be warned. To say this is rated 18 does not start to begin to rate this piece, very rated 18, there hope that works. If you do not like graphic then do not read this because it will be.





	1. You, and I

You, and I

Now.  
The first time I meet my enemy Prussia the Nation, I was a small little Nation, who stupidly snuck out of my care givers house, England, thinking my Adopted Father England was wrong I was a big Nation more then able to take care of myself. To say I was wrong, does not begin to cover how stupid I was.  
The hardest thing to admit is maybe the real reason I all ways gave England a had time, after all my own Birth Nation, France does not want me, ouch, I have no clue who Daddy really is, even more of an ouch France, the only one who really wants my Twin Brother America, and I is the only not Family England, the only reason I give poor England a hard time is un like every one else he puts up with me, that fact a lone means more to me then all the gifts that Papa France ever gave me, I know I never say it, what problem Child does, thank you, Father England.  
I walked all the way to Prussia's house. Using my shield magic, that England had taught me, so no one could see me as I did, minding my feet as I did so, as my Papa France had taught me.  
Un like my older Twin Brother, America, I grew up in same kind of land as I was walking through, yes very beautiful, but because it was very much like my own home, I did not feel the need to take in the land, now if I was walking through Rome, which I was making sure not to, because of how much longer it would take me, I heard how breath taking Rome is, now if I went near Rome I would not help see the sights there, so I made sure not temp my Canadian self by doing that.  
I had snuck into the house my enemy, very impressed with my self, I might add. I had done some thing none of the others had, I had snuck in to the house of the scary Prussian, woot to me. I used my shield magic to make me go un seen by both Prussia's, and Germany's guards. I had decided I would do a in, and out mission, no time for sight seeing, but I do re call how big their shared house the German Brothers were staying in. I made sure to entre with out any weapons on me, because it would make it harder to do my magic which was more important then having a gun on me while I entered the house of my enemy. I all so decided to get a gun after I was in Prussia's house, because it was him after all, there would be a gun some where in his house. Sounded like a good plan to me. I should have keep my small Nation's ass at England's house. I managed to find the room were they kept their guns which took longer then I had planed, but I decided that was fine.  
"I do not re call that you should be here."  
I had no clue then who was talking to me. Just that some one had spoken to me after I entered the room. I do not re call dropping the magic shield I had up. So how did he see me? I turned to see my enemy. I did not know for sure who he was, just a guess on my part. He was around six feet tall, his white hair was a mess, his red eyes would scare any one, I was sure that was I felt then, his skin as white as his hair. He leaned against the door frame his arms crossed over his huge chest like he did not have a care in the world. His grin all so seemed care free. He was wearing skin tight grey shirt as tight black pants, I was not able to know how he even fit in those tight clothing, even move in them.  
When I first seen Prussia, I was busy putting things into what I thought they were, because the truth was far scarier then he ever could be.  
By what I had read this would be the Nation Prussia. If he had spotted me would not be good for me.  
I had un leashed the entire gun clip into Prussia chest, to help me get passed him. Like my plan to that point that went wrong as well. I just made it in to the hall way, before Prussia had grabbed my wrist twisted my arm behind my back, slammed me against the wall, he nuzzled his nose in to my neck breathed in deep.  
"Hmm you smell good." He spoke in my ear in a soft whisper.  
Prussia's voice was not like that of the notes, that were England's, he was not loud at the moment, nor drawing un needed attention to him self. I did not even hear him at all, while woundering around the lower floors, in search for a much needed weapon, one moment he was not there, the next he was. If he had not spoken I am sure I would not even known he was behind me. I could not help but, wounder. How long he had been behind me?  
He shifted his body to keep any one from seeing me, before he kissed me hard on the mouth, I gasped his tongue entered my mouth. It was a wounder my young self was able to keep it together.  
"Mmm yummy." He said in my ear in a very low tone. "You like that yes?"  
All I had managed was to do was shake my head at him. He ran his teeth a long my neck, I could not help but, quiver from that.  
"Lies." He said still in that low tone of his.  
"Prussia take that to your room. I do not want to see what pretty thing you have now." A very drunk voice had told him.  
Now I knew I was right it was Prussia.  
"Will do." He had said to who ever had spoken to him, before grinning at me.  
He spun me around keeping my arm pain fully behind my back, making me walk back to the room I had gotten the gun out of moments before. Which to my scared self seemed a lot longer. He pushed me hard from behind making me trip over my own feet, I was happy that I caught my self before hitting the floor. I spun around as he closed the door. He was grinning the whole time as he leaned against the door. He moved off the door with grace that reminded me of an animal stocking its prey. Sadly I was his prey. He took off his shirt, showing off a well formed chest, I gasped, I told my self it was from fear. He grinned at me again with that care free grin of his.  
"Latter." His red eyes had promised as they skimmed up, and down my body, before stopping at my eye level.  
I tried to put on my most displeased look on my face.  
"First you take these out, you put them in, you take them out."  
I do not re call when he had crossed the room was now in front of me. He took my hand put it on his chest. Prussia acted as though the bullets were not even in his chest. He motioned towards the closed door.  
"Do not try, and run again. Un less you want me to chase you again, Spain is not there to stop me from taking you in the hall." He looked at me as though the idea pleased him.  
I did not trust my self to speak so I shock my head no.  
"No fun." He whined at me.  
Prussia headed towards the writing desk, indicating I should follow, for some odd reason, I did. He pulled out a knife, from were I was not sure. He put the knife in my hand, I looked over the handle of his knife it had a Phoenix carved in to it Prussia's crest, before he laid down on his back on the desk. He used his closest hand to me to loop through my belt loop so I could not run, he put his other arm under his head to make him self relaxed, he kept his eyes open watching me the whole time.  
"How?" I asked as I worked on the first bullet.  
He was a Nation, not Human, so there would be less involvement in re moving the bullets, but he still felt pain like Humans would, so for him to act as he was, said plenty about him.  
"Is it not my job to question you?" He had asked me.  
I glared at him making him laugh.  
"We are in a relationship, we need to communicate."  
I dug hard at the bullet I was working on, making him flinch in pain.  
"We are not in a relationship." I snapped at him.  
He simply shrugged his shoulders at me. Never taking those red eyes from me as I got the bullets out of his chest.  
"Now I was expecting an English, not a Canadian, but I will take what I can get." He informed me.  
"You know me?"  
"I am not that savage, I will have you know, I read." He said while nodding his head.  
"That is not what I meant. Most people think I am my older Twin Brother when they see me. I am just surprised you knew it was me."  
"You do look a lot like your Twin Brother. There are differences through, from what I have been told there are differences."  
"Like?" I could not think why I cared about Prussia thought about me.  
He scoff before answering. "You are smarter then your Twin, you have not said any thing dumb, your Twin might be able to beat any thing up, yet with out you there to think your way out of any thing for both of you your Twin America would be in trouble. Your Twin all so knows very few languages, I have been speaking German to you, you have been speaking back to me in German. Who else would you be?"  
I had not noted I was speaking to him in German until he told me. Prussia all so thought I was smart, which made me more happy then I want to admit.  
"All right." Was all I felt safe enough to say.  
"There is cloth in the draws. Do not make me chase you." He warned as he let go of my belt loop so I could move.  
I walked around the desk to get out the cloth to wrap his chest. He sat up slightly so I could do so, never taking his eyes off me. After I was done wrapping his chest, he got off the desk laid down on the ground, patting the ground next to him, signalling for me to lay down next to him, for some odd reason I did that as well. I laid my head on his arm, oddly enjoying the feeling of laying on him. I watch Prussia as he slept, I did not take that as my chance to leave. I just laid there with his hand protectively behind my back. His eyes opened, he grinned just a bit as he looked me over, before closing his eyes once again, his grin never leaving his lips. He seemed pleased that was I was still there.  
"It is just you, and me." He told me in an gentle whisper.  
Prussia had opened his eyes again, lifting him self over me, using his arm that I was not on to prop him self up to do that, he simply looking at me as though he was memorizing every detail about me.  
"Scared, my Little Birdy?"  
"Very." I admitted.  
"See smart." He kissed my forehead.  
Prussia shifted his arm, so I was still resting on it but, now I was under him, he kissed me on my lips, this time was different then the last time in hall, this time he was more needy, I was about to ask if he was not in an relationship, from what I had read he was with, Hungary, but the moment he began sucking on my neck, I forgotten I was even going to ask, I am not sure I even cared, as he bitten down where he had been sucking on my neck, I had no clue how good that could feel. I tangled my hand in his white hair, enjoying that his hair had felt as soft as it look. I did not notice when he moved his arm out from under my head or, lowed his head down to hips, he kissed my zipper. I did not even note the he had asked me a question, I lifted my hips up in hopes Prussia would start once more, he simply looked at me, I barely seen his irritation in his red eyes.  
"Should I take that as a yes, my Little Birdy?"  
Well now I knew what he had been asking me. I could not form my thoughts at that moment, let a lone speak the them, I nodded my head, at least that work.  
"Good."  
Prussia had laughed, as I nodded my head in agreement, he skill fully open my pants, pulling them down, I kicked them off my feet a way, up set at moment that my pants had caused me not to have the feel of him sooner.  
"See I knew you want me."  
And at the moment I just wished he would just shut, and take me.  
"As my Little Birdy wishes."  
I did not realize that I spoken my irritation out loud until he had told me that.  
I felt relief as he took my penis in his mouth, I kept my hand tangle in his hair, scared that he would stop his current actions, he lifted my hips up so he could put his fingers in my ass, that felt so good I cum in his mouth, Prussia had moved up so he could kiss me, using his tongue to open my mouth, I tasted my own sperm, I am sure at that moment he could do any thing I would enjoy. I moaned displeased as he re moved his fingers from my ass, I felt better as his penis took their place, during my daze he had lube his penis, he began thrusting in me slow at first, being nice to my very tight ass, then faster, and faster, I rocked my hips in time with ever time he thrust in to my ass, I cum I could not blame Prussia, his mouth, nore his hands were not near my penis to put that on him, with out missing a beat, he turn me over, he was now over my back, his hands gripping my hips slamming in to me so hard I was lost in both the pain, and pleasure, I was not able to tell the difference a that moment, I cum again as Prussia did, he held me hard against him as he did, which was fine by me, I was sure I was un able to hold my self up.  
Prussia had laid down next to me, on his back, holding his arm out, I laid down once more on him, this time closer to his chest, he wrapped his once out stretched arm around me, his eyes were closed as though he was a sleep. Which Prussia had not been. His thumb rubbed my back, I do believe that is why I fell in to a lite sleep, being held in his strong arm, I do not re call the last time I felt so safe, if ever.  
"If you think England is going to trade me for anything you are wrong."  
"Maybe I want to keep you all to myself." Prussia lightly kissed my forehead. "You have not sex with any one else have you?"  
Odd change of topic. "Truth."  
"Please."  
"I have only used a few different toys, which is why my ass is a little stretched out, that is all." I could help but, blushing as I told him my personal up to.  
" Good to know at least I do not need to kill any one for touching what is now all mine, my Little Birdy."  
I so badly wanted to believe that claim.  
I heard some one open, and close the front door. I made sure Prussia's eyes were still closed, as I turned my self invisible just before the door to the room we were in opened, I had to leave, now.  
I was only guessing that it was the younger Brother of Prussia, Germany, blond hair kept very proper, cold blue eyes, more built then his older Brother, all ready a little taller then six feet tall.  
He simply look at his Brother confused.  
"How much did you drink with Spain?"  
I sat up as quite as I could, Prussia eyes were closed, the arm I was not just laying my head on, was over Prussia face, his grin the only thing I could see.  
"Not that much West."  
He signed as though he did not believe his older Brother. "So how did you end up bleeding all over the floor?"  
"A little birdy."  
"So a little birdy, came in here, and left you bleeding on the floor?"  
"Something like that."  
"I thinking, even more that you had to much to drink, if you are blaming, little birdies."  
"Just the one." Prussia corrected his Brother.  
Germany rubbed his forehead with the balm of his hand. "Just the one. A little birdy."  
I slowly stood up as quit as I was able, making sure I had my shield on as I did so, I moved as quit as I could towards the door. I was up set that I had kicked my pants out of grabbing reach, I was sore after Prussia had take me on the floor, so I did not think my hips would work enough for me to grab them. I was just happy that my hips cared me as far as the door, I could not help it I screamed as three knives embed them selves in to the door frame to close to were my head had been.  
I did not look behind me to see how close Prussia was, or his younger Brother Germany where, I wanted to at least make it past the spot in the hall where I had been first grabbed by Prussia.  
"Prussia you cannot chase after the birdy."  
"My Little Birdy." He barked loudly at his Brother.  
"Leave your Little Birdy to me. You are bleeding to much, to get your Little Birdy. The door is locked your Little Birdy is not going to get out." He informed his Brother.  
I used my magic to get the door to un bolt all at once. I had to drop my shield to un lock all the locks at once.  
"Well he is very little your Birdy. How did he best you?" Germany taunted.  
I put back up my shield so I could not be seen.  
"That is how." He said very loudly.  
I was thank full that I made it out side. I did not bother to even go around, I just simply jumped over what was in my way as I ran towards the woods.  
"Well done West you let my Little Birdy get a way." Prussia had screamed loud enough for every one to hear.  
I did not chance a look over my shoulder until I made it to the woods.  
Prussia had not left the main door to the house, that grin of his, care free as it all ways was.  
"Fly my Little Birdy. I will catch you later."  
"Good luck, you bad old putty cat." I screamed back in his direction.  
"Not that old."  
I did not chance it, I simply ran, my feet, and legs cold from lack of cover, I was happy winter was not here, I did not mind slight chill over that. The farther I got from Prussia house, the less I worried he would run me down. After all I am Canada forgotten, and a lone, no one ever put any energy in to run me down, so why would Prussia.  
Once I was on the beach that lead to England's Island, I stopped not getting one of the boats home to England's, I did not have the energy right then, I all so knew no one would touch England's Son, they would let their Nation England know I was found, leaving me there for him to come, and get me. I broke down crying. I did not get why. I stopped cried hurt that Prussia did not even do what he told me he would. I had taken a while to get back to England's nothing, no one. No one fought for me. France given me up, to England with out a fight, France who raised me as his, England shows up, and France could not give me up fast enough to a stranger. You, and me. Maybe he wanted to keep me. Now who was the liar? I do not re call how long that I cried.  
I woke in the bed I had been using while at England's. I do not re call how just that I was. England sat next to me.  
"This is Prussia dagger." He told me.  
Leave it to him not to care enough to ask if I was all right. I hid myself under my blankets.  
"What if it is?" I snapped at England just looking for some one to be mad at.  
I am guessing Prussia had sex with you."  
"Yes he did."  
"You cannot stay here any longer."  
"Wait what why?" I asked England scared. "Please do not send me a way, I be good, and do as you tell me to from now on, just do not send me a way."  
"You need to go back to your own Nation, my Little Mattie to keep you safe, no other reason, I will never just let you go."  
"Safe from who?"  
"Prussia, he will be coming for you."  
"No he is not if he was he would have."  
"You silly youth you do not know Prussia as I do, he will be coming for you, he sees you as his now, you need to go back to your Nation where it is safe for you."  
I went back to hiding under my blanket.  
"I am trying." England told me.  
"Try harder." I answered in French.  
"What were you doing with Prussia?" He asked in that clipped tone I hated so much.  
I did not answer. As I saw it I owned him nothing. "Just go."  
I wanted to have another brake down. I told him over, and over again, to leave until he did. For a moment I thought he was going to pet my head, but he just stood up left me a lone. I hate being a lone.  
I am sure like every thing else I thought that was, was not, after all I was just a little Nation, and I want to be love.


	2. You Are Gone, and I am Haunted

You Are Gone, and I am Haunted

After the details of transfer between England, and France were done, correct I, Matthew Canada, was that transfer, England had taken me home to my own Nation, at least I was home, I went to my B.C. home first where my pet Polar Bear live with me, him, and I both like that one the best, I opened the double doors leading in to the far to big for just myself, and my Polar Bear.  
Calling out. "Honey I am home."  
I did that ever time when getting home, I thought it had been funny, the loud sound of silence greeted me as all ways, that is one of the times I did not find that funny.  
"Who." My bestie, my Polar Bear, greeted me as I saw him.  
My Polar Bear who was all so my best friend, and sadly only friend, had said he all ways found saying that as a joke funny, I both laughed, and cried as he ran in to my arms hugging me.  
"Canada?" My Polar Bear asked worried.  
"You will never leave me will you?"  
"Never, as long as you feed me I will never leave." He joked with me.  
I laughed harder needing that so much. "I have work I need to do."  
"Like feeding me?"  
"Yes I will feed you."  
"Good I am now very happy."  
I was able to start to working Prussia out of me, I was able to able to put needed distance between us, a whole ocean, I hoped that should help. I would lose myself in my work, my books, my music, anything that might help, days turned into weeks. I still saw him every where. No matter what I did I could not get him out my mind. Those red eyes that all ways stay on me, that low tone of his, those hands that held me protectively. Soft white hair, white skin.  
You Are Gone, and I am Haunted.


	3. Papa Do Not Preach

Papa Do not Preach

I am in trouble deep

I took a Human Pregnancy Test, after three months of feeling ill with an ill ness, I was sure this could not be the reason, I was only with Prussia just the once, I was far to young even for a Nation, yet I thought at least this way I will make sure this was not the reason, I took the Pregnancy Test waited with my Polar Bear under my arm, to help me feel better, as all ways he did just that.   
"I think I am in trouble now, as the Humans would put it, I am Pregnant, you are right I need to call my Daddy, Daddy will help, he all ways helps, thanks for the talk as all ways you are a help."  
I made my self call my Father England's Cell Phone, knowing he got one for moments just like this, I just did not think I would be his moment like this, I was so scared. I simply cried over the Voice Mail, I could not even form the words. I hung up my Cell Phone crying even more.  
"All right my Little Mattie who do I need to kill?" My Daddy England asked me, holding me in his arms.  
"Thank you." I said to my Father England, after I finally stopped crying on his shoulder.  
"Is there some thing you need to talk to me about? Or are you just looking for a shoulder to cry on? Either, or is good for me."  
"I am with Province Daddy I took a Human Pregnancy Test, and it was mostly just for fun." I held up the small Pregnancy Test Stick so he could see for him self. "The darn thing says I am. How does that even work? I was only with Prussia just once I am to young as well yet, this stupid Stick says different. Are you mad?"  
My Daddy England took a deep breath. "I am trying not to find Prussia to beat the shit out of him, you would be mad at me if I kill him, so that is out. So speaking of the Bum Father, are you going to tell him?"  
"You are taking this better then I thought you would. Are you really all right with all this?"  
"With the use less Father? Nope, killing him will not help this problem, we are here now so getting up set at you will not help this problem either."  
"As for telling the Father Prussia I rather not tell him, if he want to be here he would be here, yet he is not here so I do not think he should know."  
"As a very lucky Daddy, I think you should at least give him a chance, I get it from the what do you mean side, your Papa France told me he was with Twin Sons, and the bigger Bomb you are not mine, one panic attack later, I am happy I stay with your Papa France I have two wounder full Sons, you, and your older Brother Alfred, another thing I need to point out is, how do you plan on hiding the your Pregnancy, yes you normally dress is loose fitting clothing, no one will notice if you go to the G8 Meetings in those kind of clothing, yet when you go to these G8 Meetings with a Baby in tow, Germany will put it together tell his older Brother, that you have a Baby with you that looks like Prussia, you know those two talk, you might keep this to your self for a time. Then what? I am not a Prussia fan we both know that, yet I think you should tell him now, but now, or later that is up to you, no matter what I will save my own panic attack for later, I will be here now to help you out."  
My Daddy England gently kissed my forehead as he rubbed my back, after he finished talking to me about matters.  
"I really forgot those two talk about every thing."  
"Those two Brothers are very chatty."  
"I am not ready to tell Prussia he is going to be a Daddy just yet, soon I just need to figure out how to tell him."  
"I hate to do this Sweet Heart yet, I need to go back to work, you need time to figure how you are going to tell the Bum Daddy Prussia, you have my number, as all ways you know I am just a oh no a way, any thing else comes up just call me. I will be here, I am all ways here."  
"I know you have your work to go to Daddy, I will call you if any thing else comes up, even some thing small as Baby names."  
"Later my Little Mattie."  
"Later Daddy."  
With that my Daddy England use his own magic to port him self out of my own Home, and Nation.  
"Did you get all of that?" I asked my sleepy Polar Bear.  
"Yes I think so, lots of crying, a Baby, you are going to need a name, maybe name him Gilbor, so he sounds very English, if the Baby is a girl you can name her Gilly, poor Baby not yet, born all ready hating it's own Parents."  
"What about using my name?"  
"Harder to work with, just use your first name as the Baby's middle name."  
"What if the Baby is a girl?"  
"With a name like Gilly poor girl going to hate her Parents so might as well give her your name as her middle name."  
"What if I do not want to be with Prussia? What if I want to just be a Sigle Parent?"  
My Polar Bear had a good laugh before answering me. "Like it, or not Little Birdy your Baby Daddy is going find out." More laughter. "Poor little Gilly."  
"I am not calling my Baby that."  
"Yes we are, or just me, before you know you too will call the Baby that."  
I shock my head at my Polar Bear laughing. Gilly? I even had to admit that name did sound cute.  
Gilly I so sorry.  
"What has you really worried?" My Polar Bear asked me, as he rubbed his head gently against my belly.  
"I am worried Gilbert will not want our Baby, and I."  
"I do not believe Gilbert is that kind of Nation, Gil is a lot of things, yet I do think that is one of them, worry not, I believe Gilbert love you very much."  
I was starting to feel better, after my Polar Bears, and I talk.


	4. Pretty Little Psycho

Pretty Little Psycho

England had gotten a hold of me as all ways when he needs some thing of me. I did not know who I hated most, England, or my self, who seem like that young Nation who still want to be love. I had told England I would get back the beach France had lost at the start of the First World War to the Germany, and his partner Italy. England had kept his end told me he was sorry for his ill words, so I had kept mine gotten him the beach back.  
The last time I was near Prussia's land I had lost all of my first, which stupidly include him. I shake my head I had better things I had to think about then a Pretty Little Psycho, no matter how pretty he was.  
I had convince my self that I join my men in the fight, due to the last time my men had been sent to burn down the White House, they had gotten bored, and gone home, to many lives had been lost in the re take of the beach for my men to get bored, and go home. I had hope to fight the clever Germany but, he had not been there. At this rate I would get bored, and go home. The few times Germany, and I spoken I found him to be very brilliant, if we were not on the opposite sides of this War, we could be Friends, even Germany had told me that, I told him if he became Christine problem solved, his response to that was very loud laughter, ever time I thought about that meeting between us I would laugh out loud to my self, I did not care that every one would look at me as though I was crazy, I was sure at this point, I was.  
I walked back to my tent, a lone as all ways. I entered my tent taking my over coat off. I glanced around, I had very little in my own tent, a chair, my single cot, my pack with change of clothing.  
"There is mine, I wonder where my Little Birdy flown off to."  
That voice that haunted my dreams for to long had said from behind me. I turned to look at the Nation Prussia. He had sat in my chair, his right leg over the chair's arm. His dagger that he held in his left hand tapped against his right foot.  
"I . . ." I caught my self as I was about to tell Prussia off. "All the way home." Well I am going to tell him off any ways.  
I needed to run, and now. I needed to get a way from the crazy Prussia.  
Prussia waved the knife in front of my face.  
"Try not to take this one." That grin was on his lips.  
"I have it in the pack." I monition towards my pack on the ground. "Been waiting to give it back to you."  
"Is that so?"  
"Filling you full of bullets did not work, thought to try some thing else."  
"I am here for two things. My brothers beach."  
"My beach." I corrected.  
"Second I am here for what I was promised." He told me.  
"I promised you nothing."  
Why was I not calling for my guard who was right outside?  
"You are mine, and you know it." He pointed the end of the hilt of his dagger towards me.  
"My beach, no I do not belong to you. Was Germany to scared of me to fight me him self." What was I doing taunting him.  
"I told West, not to worry, I would get back what belongs to us both."  
"Not your beach. If any one broke their word that would be you." I could not believe how hurt I sounded. "You never chased me."  
"You left."  
"And you never stop me."  
Prussia had just listened as I spoke.  
"I left, you never stop me, you said you would, you let me go, all this time I am here now, you show up, how long, now you are here, go, and find a different Nation to get off on, I am not in the mood to be used I am done being used which includes you Prussia."  
"We are going there?"  
It seemed we were.  
"I had been trying to you out of my system, to say I was using you is not right, I was not, I want you from the moment I had seen you, I took you, I thought that would help me not want you any more. When you left I thought you did not want me as I want you, had I known I would have chased you down, bullet wholes, or not, when I heard you were here I could not stay a way any longer weather, or not you want me, I had to have you."  
"What about you, and Hungry?"  
"There is no her, and I. Is that what you thought, is that why you ran?"  
"She is far better then me."  
Prussia had stood up moving towards me, he held me I listened to his heart beat, "My silly Little Birdy, you are far better."  
He lifted my chin with his hand running his thumb a long my lips, lowing his hand, he placed his lips over mine, I could lose me in him. Was that so wrong?  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, needing this moment between us to last as long as it could.  
I rubbed my self needy against Prussia.  
"Do you not have some one waiting for you? Are you single? How about we just enjoy this moment. What does my Little Birdy need?"  
"I have been single for a long time, I went on a few dates with Cuba, but nothing more, I did not feel any thing for him, so I been single since, I need you."  
"Then you can have me."  
Prussia rubbed my penis as he re moved his belt, I let my forehead rest on his shoulder as Prussia un belt him self, he said nothing as I watched, he re moved his belt completely from his pants, I had no clue to the why at that moment. He used his foot to trip me, I had been enjoying the feel of his hand to even note what he was up to, I all so had been wondering what his penis had looked liked, the last time we had been together I had not had a chance to get a good look, like the rest of Prussia that was not small either.  
Back when I been a youth, just a small child as Humans would put it, in proper Human terms I would been seen as no more then a twelve-years-old boy, I had a hard time believing that some thing that big fit as well as it had in my very small ass. Maybe because I had not seen how big he had been the first time, was why it had not hurt as much, after all pain is all in the mind, as a Soldier, and a Magic user, I had learned that.  
After I had hit the ground landing on my back, the air had left my lungs, if Prussia had not followed, landing hard on my chest, that would not have stunned me as that had, had Prussia had not fallen with his full weight on me, there was more to him then he had seemed, to look at Prussia he looked smaller in build, but he was far more solid then he looked.  
"Cannot have my Little Birdy flying off." He informed me as he used his belt to tie my wrist together.  
I laid under Prussia, with my arms above my head. If I wanted to fly, as Prussia put it, I could have easily have done that, being under him like this did not stop me, if I wanted to fly a way I more then could.  
"Bad old putty cat." I called Prussia.  
He scoffed in my ear. "I am worse then a putty cat, and I am not old."  
Prussia lifted up my shirt up, so he would be able to run his tongue a long my chest, I stupidly miss the feel of his tongue as the rest of him, to say that felt good was not even close, he lowed down my pants just enough to take my penis in his mouth, I bucked my hips, I had to bite down on my arm to keep my self for cry out in pleasure.  
I was sleeping with the enemy, and like every thing else that Prussia had been a part of, I stupidly did not want this to end.  
After I cum, never re moving my mouth from my arm as I moaned the entire time, Prussia rammed his penis hard in to my ass, making sure to have him self all the way in, in one thrust, the pain of that moment, kept me from cumming, Prussia put his hands behind my back lifting me up into a sitting position, I let my self catch my breath, putting my stilled tied up arms behind his back.  
"I am happy your ass has known no one else, my Little Birdy."  
I could not help, but cum after Prussia had said that, I bit hard down on his neck as I did, he simply held me, one hand on my back, his other hand tangled in my hair, as if he really was scared to lose me, in that moment I was fine with the lie, I so badly want to be true.  
"Are you all right?" Prussia had asked as though he cared.  
I longed for some one any one to care, I clung to Prussia, I placed my forehead on his shoulder, I had no clue I was gently crying. Who was I, Italy? Holding tightly as I could to my Prussia, mine, what a silly thought, I need his strength so very much in that moment.  
"This is not my fault, my Little Birdy?" He asked wiping the tears a way from my cheek, with his thumb.  
"No." I barely got out the answer.  
"Good, I was worried I messed again."  
I rock my hips, in hopes the would began once more. I really need to lose my self in him more then I want to admit.  
"Does my Little Birdy want more?"  
I had no clue if I was with it enough to answer, I was just happy that he began once more, Prussia gripped my hips taking control, thrusting in to my ass, I moved my legs, so I could lift my self up, and down Prussia penis. I did not care how fast, or hard he took me, I just needed any thing, I did not care that he did not feel the way I did, I would take any thing, to no longer feel the vast lonely I felt for to long.  
Prussia laid me hard on the ground, I just held on, wrapping my legs around his hips, he rammed him self in to my ass, I lost count of how many times, until he rammed in to me one last time, keeping him self deep, until he had finished cumming in my ass.  
I had enjoyed my self so much, that I not even realize how loud Prussia, and I had been.  
"What is it, my Little Birdy?"  
"I am worried some one heard us." I admitted.  
"No one is coming here at this moment."  
"Good, if any one walked in cutting what ever this sort, I am not sure what I would do to that fool."  
"This is known as sex, my Little Birdy."  
I could not help, but laugh in to Prussia's shoulder. "I am not young, bad old putty cat."  
"I am not old." He said in a irritated tone.  
"I am happy you did not have heart attack while in the act."  
"Careful, or I will put you over my knee, youngen."  
I held my arms above my head. "Are you going to un tie me?"  
"And let you fly a way my Little Birdy? I am not done yet."  
Prussia had graded my arms were his belt held them together, pulling me on top of him. Thrusting his penis in to my ass. Once again I lost track of every thing, but Prussia.  
One of my guards had entered my tent to check up on me, he was one Prussia to late.  
"If you do not mind me saying sir, but the bed is a better place to sleep then the floor."  
After he had spoken I knew which one, Tanis, an older Soldier, that England, had made sure went every where I did, after I had vanished to Prussia's home, I had to have a guard with me at all times, after being taking by Prussia all night, not even quite, if I did not like this Human, I would have let him go from his job a while ago.  
Sleep? I did not re call falling a sleep. I put my hand over my face, at some point Prussia had un tied me.  
"Stupid bright light." I complained.  
"Comes with dawn sir."  
I tried to wave off the matter with my hand but, was to swore to do that. God damn Prussia, I all ready was, so that left him.  
I wounded how much the older Soldier had heard. I really did not care I just wanted to stay on the ground were I was bumped by Prussia, who I felt very used by right then, as every one else, I was stupid enough to let him. I had a feeling with how much pain I was feeling right then that I could not even crawl, forget walking.  
"If I may sir." The old Soldier held out his hand to help me off the ground.  
I told the Soldier he could leave before he had. I had no clue where my pants had been tossed. I was thank full that I was use to how cold my winters were, that was why I more then able to keep me warm, even with my pants missing. I did not sleep, Prussia had left me into much pain to do so.  
I had better things to do then my pity party for one, like keeping the beach, that I had just won, and finding my pants. At this rate I would have to call back in Tanis to help me dress, did I pay the Human enough for that?  
I had thought that Prussia had been done with me after that night, but Prussia had stayed longer the next night. I fell a sleep in his arms, I woke up the next morning a lone. At least he had left me on my sleeping bag, not the floor. Every night this had become a thing, Prussia would ask for his Brother's beach back, I would tell him it was mine, he would fuck me, it was to ruff to think it any thing else, I would fall a sleep, wake up a lone.  
I had to put distance between Prussia, and I. I had to go home. The last time I had left I did not see him again until I came here again. I was sure once I left he would not follow.  
I gave my Captain instructions that he was to hold the beach until the end of the war. None of the men were to leave early, we did not need to lose this beach after we had gotten it back. The only Soldier I would take when I leave would be Tanis, all the rest would stay.  
I left a note for Prussia in my tent it read as this, 'We are done, you never ask me about your own Daughter so I am done trying, I am sorry Goodbye.'  
I thought it would make it easier for him to get his dagger back, if I left it in my own tent for him to find with the note I wrote him.  
There all done.


	5. My Little Girl

My Little Girl  
I was finally Home once more, my little Girl Gilly Mattie Ontario, yes I really called her that, came running at me laughing loudly her arms over her head, I picked up my little Province she look no more then Seven-years-old, even though she was Twenty-five-years-old now, I spun her around in the air above my head, making her laugh more, yes I spoiled my little Girl she really was to cute not to.  
She had white hair, white skin, her eyes were violet like mine, she mostly look like her Daddy Prussia.  
I Put my Little Gilly down so she could show off her new out fit.  
"Uncle Al was here he gave me a new Leather Jacket, he said after all this time you still can't pick out my clothing right."  
"Every time I need to teach you proper grammer every time I come home again, I swear I should just take you with me to keep your safe from your Unlce Alfred's bad grammer."  
"Uncle Al is fun."  
"Uncle Alfred is a worry."  
"How did the ass kicken go?"  
"See no more Uncle Alfred for you, it a bum, I kick bum, and find Sweety."  
"That is good to hear, and you say that everytime you still let me see Uncle Al."  
"Some times I do not get why though."  
"It was my Daddy Prussia you were seeing wasn't it? Why doesn't he wish to see me?"  
"Well I have to deal with one bad problem at a time, until your Uncle Alfred sits out spending with you, then that not happening."  
I knelt in front of her holding her tightly against me.  
"I rather things like Bady, makes me sound cool, don't you think." Alfred told me.  
"We are have moment, and you are farest thing from cool Alfred."  
"With me you're welcome." Alfred told us, as though I did not speak.  
He knelt down behind hind us hugging the pair of us.  
"Do you mind Alfred?"  
"I you love too Mattie."  
"And me too Uncle Al?"  
"Love you the most Gilly."  
"Only because you give him cookies."  
"Hey! That was once, and we both know my love for Gilly is free."  
"You two are so funny, thank you both of you." Gilly told America, and I.  
"Any time Gilly."  
"Ye' Sweety anytime."  
"I swear one more miss spoke word out of your mouth."  
"Hhmm?"  
"Do not you dare hhmm me."  
Gilly was laughing over our actions which all ways made me feel better.  
Moments like this I am happy my stupid Twin America lives next door.


	6. Barely Breathing

Barely Breathing

When I saw Prussia sitting in my office chair, his right leg slung over the arm's chair, his red eyes looking very mad at me as though I had done some thing wrong. I had not realize until then how I felt, it was like very thing had turned back on. I was no longer barely breathing.  
My Human, Tanis, had made sure to stay at the office door out side in the hall way, and that was why he was my favourite Human, God bless him.  
"I left you a note." I told him.  
He waved the note in front of his face. "Got it. You never told me I was a Father, now you are mad at me over some thing at me I never knew."  
"I told Germany to tell you about your, our little Girl, shortly after she was born, I was to worried to tell you well I was Pregnant, I asked during one of the following G8 Meets if Germany had told you Germany told me he had passed my message to you it seem as though you did not what to meet your little Girl, she was at every G8 Meeting with me, once she was older she would stay in the rent Hotel room under guard of course, she goes to every meeting with me, I tell her you are importent a leader of a lot more Nations then your own Nation, as much as you would love to meet her, it is harder for you to make these kind of Meeting, this is why you have Germany go to the G8 Meeting for you, it is easier that way, I told our Little Girl that my Papa France knows you as well he can tell her as well how busy your life is, I reminded her about my own Daddy England it is hard for him to see us during most of the year, which is why he stays a little longer after the Meets, so he may spend time with his Family he all so sees us every Christmas, I told our Little Girl that un like my Daddy England who had plans to be in charge one day, you just had being in charge of every one drop on you, so this makes it a little harder for you make time to see you, Papa France is all ways telling her as well that she should not listen to the Grump England, as he sees it no one is good enough for his Children, France is one of your oldest Friends, and he to does not get to see you as often, Papa France is all ways telling our Little Girl wounder full stories about you. Why did you not show?"  
"I thought West was joking when he told me I had a Baby Girl with you, we were together only the one time you were so young."  
"I thought all that as well, yet turns out it still happens, her name is Gilly Mattie."  
"You really name our Little Girl after both of us?"  
"It seem to be the best way to go about it, after all she is both of us."  
"May I meet our Little Girl?"  
"She is a way at School right at this moment, I am going to have to call the School to have her come Home early to meet you. Is that all right with you? Do you mind waiting here to see her?"  
"I do not mind waiting at all."  
"I will call her School in the morning then."  
"That sounds more then fare. Why have you not left the door way?"  
"Truth."  
"Please."  
"I am scare to stand closer to you I need you to much."  
"You tried to dismiss us that is not allow mine." He stood up walked towards me, that feeling from before were he was stocking his prey was there. "Mine does not dismiss me." Prussia told me while tossing the note to the ground.  
"I am not yours."  
"What do I need to do you to have you admit your mine."  
He spun me around pulling my jogging pants down my hips, that I really never changed out of, tripping me so I fell hard under him, he slammed his penis hard in to my ass, un like before he had not lubed him self, I screamed out in pain, that did not stop me from cumming in my pants. I had not been whole while he been gone, I had not felt need as I did then.  
"See mine." He told me, just before biting my ear.  
He was not close to done with me. I stayed as still as I could, scared I was going to make him madder as he thrust him self into me again, and again. My arms were not tied, so I could have gotten him off me but, I did not. He roared as he cum.  
He spun me on to my back, tarring my jogging pants, what did my pants ever do to him, he all ways seemed to take out his anger out on my pants. He angled my hips so he could slammed in to me again, I tangled my right hand in to his soft white hair, running my left hand down his solid back. He had all ready cum in to my ass so it did not hurt as much as it did when he took me from behind on my office floor, this was not about me, this was about him how much he need me, it made me feel good, knowing he got as lost in me as I did him.  
I lost count of how many times he took me in my office, he took me every where he could, my desk, my chair, he even took me in front of my window not caring who saw.  
"You do not use condoms."  
"Not this time, not the last time, not the first time we had sex my Little Birdy."  
"If I do not know better, I would believe you were trying to get me Pregnant."  
"What if I am?"  
"At least be around more."  
"Sound fare."  
I happily fell a sleep in my Prussia arms.  
I had woken that morning I was not in his arms, so I thought Prussia had simply gone.  
"Kitchen my Lord." Tanis informed me.  
"Thank you."  
Tanis simply nodded his head as he followed me towards my kitchen.  
I was very happy that Prussia had not left during the night.  
I stopped leaning my very tender shoulder against the door frame, watched Prussia's prefect back as he cook.  
"Why?" I asked after a bit of silence.  
"Thought you would be hungry."  
And now he was taking care of me, did my Prussia get any more prefect.  
"That is not what I meant, why are you here in my Home?"  
I watched as Prussia put the food on to plates, the pan in the sink, the plates of the food he had made us on the closest table before answering.  
"The last time I did not follow, this made you mad, I did not wish to up set you, so my awesome self is here. You are welcome."  
I left the door I had been leaning against, sat at the table where Prussia had left the food.  
"We are enemies."  
"This I know."  
I could not help but, laugh. "Why do you care how I feel?"  
"You keep your eyes on mine, you do not fear me, when we first met, you stood toe to toe with me. I knew you were coming to my Home, I thought I would catch me a little Birdy in my net, I had plan to get needed information from you, but you had held your own against me, I decided to get the information for you through sex, that did not stop me from wanting more, I thought I had you in my net, you Little Birdy, my Little Birdy had me in your net, you had mange to get a way, I thought it would be fine this is me, I drank, that did not help, I did not want woman, I want my Little Birdy. I cannot do that again." He took my hands in his. "I risk every thing for you, to be near you, you save me."  
He lifted my chin up with his hand, placing his lips on my lips, our food soon forgotten.  
I looked around worried about my Polar Bear, I kept Polar Bears, as Humans kept Dogs, I could not be with out one as the last passed on I got a new one, missing the first one very much, but I was not able to be with out a new one shortly after the last pass a way from old age.  
"Prussia?"  
"Yes my Little Birdy?"  
"What did you do with my Polar Bear?"  
"Well I did not skin him for a new fur coat."  
I rubbed my forehead now getting why Germany all ways did. "Not what I meant. Where is he?"  
"I had to give him food last night before letting my self in to your Home, so I could, I had to time it right so he was out side as I let my self through the back door. I know I am Awesome."  
"I am going to talk with him, and make sure he knows next time to eat the Bad Old Putty Cat."  
"I am not old."  
The fact I said my Polar Bear should eat him did not bother Prussia as all ways calling him old did.  
"You still want to meet our Little Girl Gilly do not you?"  
"Of course I do my Little Birdy."  
"Food first phone call second."  
"Sounds fare."  
I made sure to do just that.


	7. Never Let Me Go

Never Let Me Go

I had been sitting on my couch with Prussia waiting for our Little Girl Gilly Ontario, I had called her School to tell her Father was here to see her, she could come straight Home to visit, we were watching a video when our Little Girl had walked in.  
"Daddy is that really you?" Gilly asked.  
"Gilly it is really me Gil," Gilbert stood up walked over to her holding her in his arms. "I am here, I am sorry it took me so long."  
"You are here now it is fine."  
Gilly had started to cry, so did Gilbert, it was truly a heart warming site.  
"Now you are Home Daddy are you going to try for more Babies with Papa?"  
"Yes I have all ready been trying."  
"Good I am tired of been a only Child."  
The both placed their foreheads on each other, in that moment Ontario look just like her Daddy Prussia, I was not sure if I should be a worried, or not.


	8. My Evil Angle

My Evil Angle

I had thrown a piece of metal to Prussia's feet, as he as sat on my bed as though he owned it, grinning that grin at me. On the metal was a black crown with a black cross, and a black Phoenix that was Prussia crest.  
"Explain." I snapped at him.  
He shrugged his shoulder. "I was marking what is mine."  
"Mine, not your, mine." I said as I pointed at myself.  
"I can mark you how I like." He told me. He stood up sniffing my shoulder. "You still smell so good."  
"Do not change the subject."  
"As my Little Birdy, wishes."  
"Bad Old Putty Cat."  
"Not that old." He reminded me, as he rubbed against me.  
It seemed as though we were going there, I hopped we did not pull an all nighter, I still had Gilbert to go around to take down.  
He had knelt down in front of me place his head on my stomach.  
"I hope this one is a Nation."  
"We just had Triplets Provences, you are still hoping for a Nation as well, you did not tell me I could get Pregnant right after having the Provences, I hope with how much energy this little Baby has that this one is another Provence, I am happy it is only the one, if it was more then this little Baby these little Provences of ours would be Father less."  
"You love me to much."  
"What are you doing?" I asked Prussia as he began to rubbed my penis.  
"I am trying to check up with my West."  
"This not a game!" I do not yell but, with how much energy these two had, I was there.  
Before Prussia had answered me he had suddenly angled me in front of him as the door opened, he had taken who knew how many bullets to the back, which included head shoots, I screamed as my Dark Angle fell to the floor, still, which scared me the most.  
"See I am the hero, I saved you, you are welcome."  
I was going to kill me a stupid American Nation.  
"Al your dead." I warned him as I thrown my Prussia's daggers at him.  
Prussia had taught me I was very good at it now. America had ducked behind the opposite side of the wall so I could not hurt him.  
"What is this?" America asked me.  
"You are dead this is what this is." I screamed at America.  
"I was saving you."  
"No that is what he did."  
I knew how much trouble I was in. I had been keeping the enemy in my Home, safe, England could not save me from this, I did not care I was nothing with out him.  
My Evil Angle who save me.  
I fell to the ground un able to hold my own weight as I saw the blood. I pulled off my shirt holding it to the back of his head. Prussia hand reached up grabbed the back of my head, pulling my lips to his lips for a kiss.  
"I am not bad, been worse."  
"Please do not leave me. Please I need you, I love you, you cannot leave me." I begged.  
"I will see what I can do my Little Birdy. Remember our own Provinces need you, you cannot forget that."  
I screamed another heart felt scream as his hand had gone limp form my hair.


	9. Numb

Numb

After my Prussia, had gone still I do not re call blacking out, I re call waking up a lone, other then Tanis, who had been sleeping in the Hospital chair near where I was, he looked a mess, which was not like him, and my very neat Human, it was nice to know some cared enough about me to be a wreck, other then my Prussia, I started crying, some thing I had hoped to stop during my youth as a Nation, but at the thought of my Prussia, being dead no longer here with me, I broke down crying, Tanis had woken up from where he had been resting gotten up walked over to me, simply rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder.  
I hurt a lot more then I should have on my stomach, I lifted my shirt up to see why, I had fresh stitches.  
"Tanis my Baby? Not my Little Province."  
"I am so sorry you lost your Baby, due to stress the Baby was so young to close to you having your Tripets."  
I start crying more.  
"What does my Son need?" Tanis had asked, after I cried my self out.  
I tried not to start crying once more, Tanis had spent so much of his time with me that he had begun to call that, Tanis had told me that I was the Son he had all ways wanted, if the rest of the Nations did not see how wounder full I am, their lost, he was able to spend more time with me.  
"Help walking out of the Hospital?"  
"Are you sure you are well enough to leave?" Tanis had been worried over me as all ways.  
I simply nodded. "Are you sure you want to help me leave?"  
"Well my Son, after not tell England about you, and your Prussia, making sure America kept a way from you both after he had entered your Home un invited, if they are going to kill me. What is one more reason?"  
"That is why you are fav Human." I joked.  
"Good to know. Out?"  
"Out."  
Tanis helped me stand, he knew me enough to wait until I was stable on my own feet to walk my self out of here.  
After I had Tanis break me out of the Hospital, he had drive my car, I was not going to drive my self, I still was up set over the death of my Prussia, yes I wanted to die, but, I am still every thing Canada, stand for, yes just because I wanted death, did not mean I would take any one else with me.  
"Were to?" Tanis asked.  
"Home James, Home."  
Tanis had simply shake his head at my odd humour, as he drove, my forehead resting on the cold passenger window, all I could mange was silence on the rest of the car drive Home.  
When Tanis, and I were finally Home, I had walked all the way to the dresser were my Prussia had kept his belongings, I just could not believe that I had mange to walk that far with out any help, I open the dresser ran my hand along my Prussia's daggers, I took out his necklace, it had a black Cross, and the black Phoenix pendant. I kissed my Prussia's pendant, before putting the necklace around my neck, if I was going to die, I was going to do so with my Prussia as closs to me as I could.  
Tanis was kind enough to help me un dress, re dress in my Prussia clothing, I just wanted to be as close to him as I could, I had no idea what was next, after I die, I just hope it would include my Prussia.  
Even though my stupid older Twin Brother had shot my Prussia he was there to make me happy, he was in my Home, with me, so as I saw it my Prussia's death been all my fault.  
I hope we would find each other in the next life, no I knew we would find each again in the next life, he would forgive me after all he love me, as I love him, we could forgive each other any thing, that is love.  
I would wait in my own Home, numb, until England came, to put me down for my crimes, when I saw my Prussia again, with my soulmate, a silly Human term, I until my Prussia, I never really under stood.  
So I will wait numb, until I am with my other half, every turns back I am numb no more.  
I sat next to my Prussia's dresser, un able to move from that place, I not eaten, did not drink, yes I am the Nation Canada, but like Humans, we as well can starve, but it takes us far longer to starve then Humans. So I had no care to eat, or have water, like every thing else I had no care to do that.  
My Little Triplats Province Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Alberta, all of them Boys, followed by there oldest Sister Ontario walked in to the room, I hugged them all close.  
"Now this is what I need the most."  
"Did you, and Daddy get in to another fight?" Ontario asked me.  
"Yeah did you get mad at Daddy again Papa? I help you kick Daddy bum." Alberta offered me.  
It was all very cute, I laughed.  
"No my Little One no bum kicking right now, thank you though."  
"Were is Daddy?" Manitoba woundered.  
"No worries he is at work right now, he will be Home before you know it."  
I could not tell them the truth. How could I?  
"What are you doing?" England asked with that how dare it not be what I want tone.  
"I need to talk with GrandFather better run, save your selves Little Ones. Gilly can you please play with the three Trouble Markers?"  
"Yes Papa I will."  
"Thank you."  
With that my three Triplets had run out of the room, scream, Gilly close afte them.  
"What are you teaching your Little Ones?"  
"Fun you should try it some time, you just might like it." The glare England gave me sadi planty, "As for what I am up to 25 to life," I answered, as I stood up facing England. "Death if I am lucky."  
England said nothing to that, he just gripped the brown folder in his hand.  
"I want you to know Tanis, was only following my order England, he had nothing to do with any of my actions, he is not to put death for my crimes." I informed England. "And when I am gone, do not leave my Nation to my Twin, he has a hard time taking care of him self, he will not be able to care for mine, so when I am dead leave my Home to some one who can, that all I ask, before I die."  
England just stood there, for a moment I though he would hit me with the folder, but he just slapped it down on the dresser, I looked at it confused, England wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I just stood there this was not the response I had been expecting.  
"You foolish Boy, you are my Adopted Son, if you think I am letting you get a way so easy from me then your as stupid as your Twin, I did not spend so much magic energy, to save your dog, Prussia, cleaning up your mess, to lose you."  
I flinched as though England had hit me with the shock of the news. England had let go me before give his order.  
"I am here to inform you that Prussia, is being transferred into your care, he was with Russia, now he is in your care. Get to the Airport with your other dog." England had pointed towards Tanis. "and pick up Prussia, he is now your problem, your prisoner, I had every thing put in order so as it is seen Prussia all ways been."  
"Awe England I think we need to have a moment." I held open my arm towards England.  
"Go before I change my mind, and kill the three of you." He turned on his heel walked out.  
"My Son." Tanis had said. "I think you should change before we go pick up Prussia.  
I had not even done that I was still wearing my Prussia's clothing.  
"Good idea."  
"I have been know."  
Like that I was numb no more.


	10. Who is in Control?

Who is in Control?

When I saw my Prussia a live, and well, at the British Airport, where I had gone with Tanis, I was so thank full, I had to keep my self from kissing him, I was still enemies with my Prussia, I had to re call seeing him in this way would have be enough, until we were a lone in my rented room that I rented near British Airport. It was harder when I saw Hungry waiting in front of my rented room, she walked towards us with her grace I hated so much.  
"What can I do for you?" I asked Hungry as nice I could.  
"Prussia, why has he still not been let go? He has done nothing wrong."  
"You are going to take that with up England." Which was not a lie.  
I walked by Hungry, my Prussia behind me, as we entered the room I had rented.  
Upon walking in the room I had thought he would take me as he had so many nights, but he had not, he seemed not like him self. He had not slept in the bed, he stay on the chair watching every thing, but me.  
The next night I thought I would start it, as I went to kiss his lips, my Prussia had pushed me a way from him some thing he never did.  
"Do not touch me." Prussia had screamed at me.  
I stood up walked towards the wash room, "Fine I will not touch you, I will leave you, to your beloved Hungry. More good news for you, I lost our un born Baby, so you need not worry about that when you leave for your Hungry." I screamed at my Prussia before putting my hand on the mirror.  
I had used to mirror to port my self a way, I was so mad so hurt, he wanted to be Hungry then I would not stand in his way.  
I need to start shit so I ported to the Mountains at Russia's, winter was there so I would use the weather to put down as many Germans as I could, I would cause as many winter storms with my magic as I could.  
I let that dark little me came out, and play, I normally did not, but in that moment I did not care who is in control.  
All so I decided to use, not to be use, more fun when I let him out play, I lost my self in the pain, it felt good.  
I use Russia when I was there, I did not care, so made it easier.  
Once the spring thaw had gotten to the Mountains at Russia's, I made the snow melt faster, to make sure any re maining Germans were good, and dead, I washed a way the rest of the problems. Why? Because I could, I was hell on heals.  
When I was done playing with my food, I left, and went stupidly back to England's.


	11. Shut up Drive

Shut up Drive

When I saw England praising Russia for the work I did. Not him, me.  
Shut up, and drive.  
So I did.


	12. Addicted

Addicted

When I finally wondered Home again, my Prussia was passed out of my couch, a bowl mushed Potato, what smelled like maple syrup, at least he had enough sense to leave my ice cream a lone.  
How did he let him self in, again, I did not even give Prussia a key to un lock the front, or even the back door so how did he keep letting him self in to my Home, maybe he had take the copy of the keys I given to my Twin Brother America, that would explain how, Prussia, and America where Friends, un like Prussia, and I who were not even Friends.  
So why was Prussia here?  
Some thing had up set Prussia, not mine never mine, Hungry's, I had to get that right, her Prussia, I knew it could not because of me, I was sure he had gotten in to another fight with his beloved Hungry, I had to get Prussia off my couch, and back to her.  
I walked over to Prussia put my hand on his arm, he grabbed a hold of my wrist pulling on my arm, I pulled out of his graps, I took a few steps back crossing my arms over my chest, Prussia had giving me a look as though he had been hurt by my actions, I told my self, 'he did not care for me as I do him.'  
"I was waiting for my Little Birdy to fly Home, I thought it would have been longer, you had left mad, I seen your ass kicking you gave my Soldiers."  
"You mean Russia do you not?"  
"I know my Little Birdy's, handy work."  
Just like that I was Prussia's again, no matter how I tried I could not quit him.  
"I am going to bed." I informed Prussia.  
I turned on my heal walked up the step towards my bed room, Prussia for some odd reason was following me to my room, I had clossed the door on him before he could walk in behind me. I know rude, but with Prussia I had be. "Why are your belongings in my room, and not one of the many spare rooms?" I had asked Prussia through my clossed bed room door.  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
"Sleep else where."  
"I will take that as a yes, my Little Bridy."  
I woken up in the morning to silence, I thought he had gone back to Europe, because of how quite my Home was, I told my self this was for the best for me, as I had moved Prussia stuff out of my room in to one of the spare on the lowest floor farthist from my own room, yes I was that mad.  
I even made sure to give Prussia his own bed room to sleep in, not my bed room to stay in, I thought it would be better this way, for my self, I knew if I did share my bed as well as my room, as I did until Hungry had shown up at the British Airport Prussia acted as he had, I had no idea why he even had come back to my Home, when I left him there with her.   
I heard a loud engine from a car pull up my drive way, it was some one very loud, so I had thought it to be my Twin Brother America, who else in the Family would be that loud, yes my Uncle Scotland is but, he at least would call first, that would leave America, so I had thought it was, until Prussia had sat next to me on my couch ruining my peace full ness during my movie time, Prussia had take my blow of popcorn off of my lap putting it on his own lap.  
"Where were you." I had snapped at Prussia.  
Why do I even care?  
"I had asked your Brother if it was fine for me to stay at his place until you camled down. I knew how much you would miss me if you left me dead in a ditch some where. You are welcome my Little Birdy."  
"I am not yours." I told Prussia.  
"What are we watching?"  
"We are not watching nothing." I informed him as I stood up walked out of the T.V. room.  
I had gone in to my office to do work on my computer listen to my music, I rememeber starting to do my work I just do not re call falling a sleep at my desk.   
Prussia had woken me up asking me, "Are you all right my Little Birdy?"  
I had been crying from the dream I had, I dreamt Prussia, and Hungry were having sex, I knew Prussia, and I were not in any relationship at the moment, we were not even Friends.  
Prussia had rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder, while I was sitting in my desk chair, until I calmed down enough to speak.  
"What is the matter my Little Birdy?"  
"You." I told Prussia.  
"I was not that bad was I?" Prussia asked me both teasing manner, and honestly.  
I tried to stand up trying to get distance between us, he had held me tight.  
"Talk to me, I wont know how to fix us if you do not talk to me my Little Birdy."  
"There is no us I am not yours." I said in a clipped tone.  
"You want me." He said trying to kiss me.  
I put my hand over his mouth stopping him from kissing me. "You are a very in the moment, and for me I am past the moment, and past this moment I will still want you, I just know you will not want me, as I do you."  
I was able to stand up this time, I went to leave my office.  
"Do not you dare leave this room!" Prussia had barked an order at me pissing me right off.  
"Or!?" I kept walking towards the door to leave my office.  
Prussia had movied behind me taking a hold of my hair, hitting me hard a cross my mouth, he had not dislocated my jaw, it was very brusied though from him doing that, I knew I could not cast any thing that way if I want to, Prussia had tossed me to the floor as hard as he could, by my hair, I gave him my best pissed off look as he stood over me with his fists clench.  
"I warned you before not to test me, Mine! You foolish Little Birdy should have listen to me!" Prussia knelt in front of me taking my hand putting it over his hard penis. "I been pain fully hard for you the whole time."  
Prussia had let go of my hand to un do, re move my jeans he had rammed his hard penis in to my ass fast, and hard, I would have cried out in both pain, and pleasudre as all ways with Prussia lost in both but, my jaw was very bruised, so I just let out a moan, I grabbed Prussia's ass with my hands I lifted my own ass as he movied faster, he did not stop his hard ramming in to my ass as he cum.  
"I am a drug addict, you are my drug, my Little Birdy, and until I have gotten my fix of you I am more drangous, I have a addiction to Mine."  
I wrapped my legs around Prussia own legs holding his closer to me as he spoke.  
How I longed for all of that to be true.  
"I have plains to have you with Province once again my Little Birdy, be ready for that."  
I simplay nodded my head against Prussia shoulder.


	13. Your Bags are all Packed

Your Bags are all Packed

When the war was all done not my Prussia, told me he was going Home, I knew he would that did not change how much that hurt.  
"Are your Bags all packed? Make sure you remember every thing." I told Prussia.  
"Are you kicking me out?"  
"This is what you wanted, is not it? Clear it out just like you never been. It's time I ought to be moving on, and getting over you"  
I just finish having Twin Provinces as well, so there was now Gilly Ontario, my first born, the Triplets, Kirkland Alberta, France Saskatchewan, Johns Manitoba, Tino British Columbia, Varugasu Nova Scotia, who were my twins, I was hurt over the fact Prussia their Father had been talking more, and more about going Home.  
Can you blame me?  
What hurt the most is that he did, I would not chose me either.


End file.
